Tradiciones Navideñas
by Pipra
Summary: ONE-SHOT. La Navidad no esta dentro de las tradicionales en la vida de Ren. Aunque siempre hay una primera vez para todo.


---------------------------------

**Tradiciones Navideñas**

---------------------------------

_Ren no celebra la Navidad; no es parte de sus tradiciónes. Aunque siempre hay una primera vez para todo.  
_

---------------------------------

Entre su coraje y nervios, Ren observó firme desde el portón, con cara enrojecida hacia algunos testigos en la pensión Asakura. Trató de ignorarlos mientras acomodaba su chalina amarilla para atrás.

Malditas tradiciones navideñas.

Le parecía bien el hecho de dar presentes a los seres queridos y cercanos, ya no le importaba el hombre rojo de los comerciales y sus continuos 'jo jo jo' (¿De qué diablos se reía?), podía aguantar las largas filas en las tiendas y a regañadientes a los molestos y pegajosos vendedores… pero no esto… ¡Era el colmo!

"Ren" le llamó una voz femenina.

Pirika todavía estaba frente a el luego de saludarle, mirando interesada más arriba de su rostro. El calor del muchacho subió a su rostro ante eso.

La ainu lucia una larga falda negra decorada con motivos de su pueblo, un suéter rosa y su vincha preferida en la cabeza. Pero el muchacho, reparo de cerca en su ligero y perfecto maquillaje en el rostro que, sin duda, la hacía lucir bien. No, _bien_ no era la palabra; sino li---.

"¡Están bajo un muérdago, que lindo!. ¿Vas a seguir con esta tradición, Ren? Tienes que darle un beso a Pirika por Navidad" Ryu con su espada de madera anunció expectante desde el otro lado. El se aparecía por estas fechas como el hombre rojo de los comerciales… solo que no tenía la panza, y mostraba su torso desnudo junto con sus pectorales "O si prefieres, yo le doy su beso en tu lugar" brillos y burbujitas rodearon la cara de Ryu mientras sacaba una versión exagerada de un beso muy húmedo a piquito.

Ren lo miró ceñudo.

Aquel tipo podía verse ridículo, pero no tanto ahora como el mismo; con el pico de su cabello enganchado en un dichoso muérdago del portón ¿Quién habrá sido el idiota que lo puso JUSTO **AH****Í**?

"Mejor cierra la boca" dijo de la mala gana Ren.

A Pirika se le resbalo una gota de sudor.

"¿Te… te ayudo con eso?" se aventuro a preguntarle un poco sonrojada. Ella se acerco vacilando en un principio e hizo lo posible por no ensimismarse con sus dedos entre los cabellos del chico. Asunto difícil, porque ella no quería ser brusca a la hora de sacar el muérdago atrapado "Puede que te duela un poco" le advirtió.

La cercanía entre sus cuerpos tampoco ayudaba.

"¡No importa, solo sácalo!" Ren sonó alarmado.

"Tranquilízate, Ren. Además nadie te va a obligar a cumplir con la tradición; no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres" dijo Manta quien apareció sonriendo con un par botellas de agua "Total, no tiene que ver mucho contigo" refiriéndose a sus costumbres. El pequeño castaño avanzó a un lado hasta llegar junto con su querido amigo Yoh y Horo Horo, quienes después de todo un día de entrenamiento (obsequio de Anna y Pirika) estaban tirados en el piso por el _entusiasmo_. Ambos debían estar en el otro mundo porque no habían estado gimoteando durante como cinco minutos.

Ren se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo negro; pareció calmarse. A diferencia de Pirika; que le temblaban las manos, sintiendo como si algo se desencajaba en su interior. Ella también había querido decirle eso a Ren, sin embargo, escucharlo decir de otra boca no le había sonado mucho mejor.

"¿Listo?" Ren preguntó por lo bajo.

"Ya casi…" respondió la ainu, empinándose.

El muchacho parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo muy importante, pero en realidad solo se estaba distrayendo con el aroma que desprendían los cabellos de la peliazul, haciéndole cosquillas algunas puntas de en su rostro. Se preguntó como uno podía estar complacido… y a la vez no.

"¿Qué estás diciendo pequeño Manta?" irrumpió otra vez Ryu "¡Si estamos en Navidad; una época de paz y amor para todos!" canturreó meneándose como una lombriz por la emoción "Y Ren debería aprovecharla al máximo…" sus palabras se fueron apagando, percibiendo un olor "Oye, Manta ¿hueles eso?" Ryu ladeo su cabeza para percibir mejor el olor. El gorro que complementaba su traje cayó de lleno en la cabeza del castaño, y así de inmediato la expresión de este cambió a una de horror.

"¡EL PAVO!" Grito Manta con sus manos apretando para abajo sus cachetes "¡Anna me va a matar cuando regrese!" y diciendo esto se fue como rayo directo a la cocina, olvidándose completamente de Yoh, Horo Horo y las botellas de agua. Ryu lo siguió para ayudar en cuanto recordó que con el temperamento de su querida Doña Anna, más de uno no podía salir lastimado.

"Oh, no" dijo Pirika angustiada por la cena de hoy "¡Esper----" pero no pudo seguir porque sus labios habían sido sellados por otros; por los de Ren. Dándole un beso. Y era una sensación increíble; estaban fríos pero ardían sobre los suyos, se me movían suaves pero presionaban con cierta brusquedad. De seguro por los nervios, aunque tal vez…

…Pirika volvió a la realidad en cuanto dejo de sentir el beso, le pareció una pena porque no tuvo tiempo suficiente para corresponder, y solo reacciono el hacerse cabizbaja para atrás. Le avergonzaría mirar aquellos brillantes ojos ámbar.

"¿Podrías darme eso?" Pirika levanto un poco la mirada y comprendió al ver.

El cabello de Ren ya no tenía una, sino varias puntas; parecía que hubiese sido arrancada la parte culminante de su cabello, y esa misma parte se encontraba en su mano junto con el muérdago enganchado. Solo por unos instantes, el muchacho se permitió hacer una mueca de dolor.

Upps…

"Yo… yo… ¡Lo siento!" fue todo lo que alcanzó decir la ainu sonrojada.

"Estaré bien" Ren volteó su cara a un lado, esperando que no se notase mucho su expresión. Su pelo poco le preocupaba ahora a comparación de lo que le había hecho a la peliazul. En el momento en que los dejaron solos...¿De dónde había salido todo eso?. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer…? Bueno, menos mal que su hermano Hoto Hoto estaba muy ocupado con sus antepasados en el más allá.

Ren sonrió un poco, con franqueza. Nadie lo obligo, no era parte de sus costumbres y no tenia que hacerlo si no quería, pero, después de todo… un beso con Pirika... La verdad es que esta tradición del muérdago no era tan mala.

"Feliz Navidad, Pirika" Ren devolvió una mirada tranquila, que contagió a Pirika.

"A ti también, Ren. Feliz Navidad" sonriendo, la chica alargo su abrazo y le dio a Ren el muérdago con su pelo "Tu ve entrando. Yo iré con Manta y Ryu a rescatar la cena"

El muchacho vio en silencio la partida de la peliazul, dejando en el ambiente su aroma por donde paso. Luego se dirigió a sus compañeros quienes en el piso, estaban roncando a boca suelta a más no poder. Se fijo en las botellas que dejó Manta y las cogió.

Tradiciones navideñas... esta seria una larga noche.

**FIN**

---------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Mi último fanfic… de este año, seguro. Este a sido en cierta forma mi milagro navideño porque se que eh estado poco creativa durante buen tiempo, en parte por la presión de otros deberes imposibles de desplazar. Pero bueno, como ha pasado volando el año ¿no? En resumen, puedo decir que estuvo simplemente bien para mí. Ya termine los estudios de la secundaria y ahora solo me falta ver que carrera seguir (aún estoy indecisa).

Pero ¿Qué les pareció el fic?. ¿Bien, pasable o malo? Lo estuve escribiendo durante la tarde de navidad justo cuando se me ocurrió, aunque se que lo estoy subiendo algo tarde… mejor ignoremos ese hecho. Creo que algo curioso de este fanfic es la participación de los personajes de Manta y Ryu. Admito que me agrada la pareja Ren x Pirika, pero es una lastima que no haya mucho sobre ellos en el ámbito del fic castellano.

Simples comentarios, criticas constructivas, preguntas, o tomates podridos (no de los fans Ren x Horo, por favor, yo avisé en el summary cual era la pareja) envíamelos con tu review apretando el botoncito que se encuentra abajo a la izquierda ¡y listo!

Felices fiestas y mis mejores deseos a todos.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
